Gotham
by Batman of the Akatsuki
Summary: Bruce Wayne, heir to Ra's Al Ghul, is the victim of a childhood trauma. After years away from his city, he comes back with one goal, to hunt its scum. Rated M for strong suggestive adult themes, nudity and violence.
1. Chapter 1: League of Shadows

**Chronicles of the Batcave**

**Chapter One: League of Shadows**

* * *

_Young Bruce Wayne lay motionless._

_It is strange how a single sound can shatter one's whole world. For Bruce, the sound was that of a gunshot. He watched in angst as Dr. Thomas Wayne, his father, fell slowly to the ground. The sound echoed again. This time, it was his mother. The raindrops kept falling from the sky, and tears flowed with them. _

_Bruce Wayne, son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Mrs. Martha Wayne, was now an orphan._

29 year old Bruce Wayne woke up with a start. His night's sleep often ended like this. He never could overcome the events of that single night 19 years ago; even when he was miles away from the place of occurrence.

He looked out through the giant window of his room. Hideout of the League of Shadows: Vigilantes, Soldiers, Assassins, Saviors. And soon, he would be one of them.

The next morning was the day of his initiation. Once a part of the this league, he would be able to fulfill the promise he made to himself that night 19 years ago, and renewed it again, and again, whenever he saw anybody close to him fall.

* * *

_He still remembered the fate of Commissioner Gordon's Daughter. Barbara was a close friend of Bruce's, even though she was much younger then him. He still remembered Jim's wails when he came to tell Bruce about it. It was the only time Bruce had seen him cry. Wayne himself shed a tear when he finally met Barbara after the incident. _

_Barbara Gordon was an athlete. One stray bullet and one single unlucky day had bound the twelve year old to a wheelchair._

* * *

_He still remembered Richard "Dick" Grayson, his ward who he had left back at Gotham, under the care of Alfred. It was two years before Barbara's injury. He had taken her to the circus 'The Flying Gray-sons' since her father had been busy. She just closed her eyes and screamed when two bullets hit the trapeze artists. Turned out that the circus owner had failed to give 'protection money' to Oswald C., one of the big-shot crime lords of Gotham. _

_No one cared to think about what happened to their orphaned son. Bruce took him in. But he never could fill the void in his life._

* * *

But from the next morning, everything was going to change. Bruce would finally fulfill his promise. "Never Again."

His phone rang. Picking it up, he recognised the voice of Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Shadow's leader, Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon.

"Go to bed, Bruce. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

He smiled. He didn't care how she knew that he was awake. Right now, he had to listen.

* * *

The next morning:

* * *

Bruce unsheathed his sword. Talia stood before him, holding a long knife in each of her hands.

"You ready?" She mocked.

"Better be."

Bruce immediately jumped forward, slashing his sword straight to her neck. He did not hold back, he was too acquainted with the skills of the demons's daughter to know that she would easily parry the strike.

As she crossed her blades to block Bruce's attack, she dove in towards the ground as her left leg swung upwards kicking Bruce in the chin.

"That hurt?"

Bruce smiled. "It was worth the pain."

For a moment Talia stood confused, until a flare bomb burst right under her feet. It was too weak to hurt her, but still, it was strong enough to confuse her. Putting his sword into its sheath, Bruce ran forward and in two shift strikes to her shoulders, made Talia drop her knife.

"Remember our first lesson? Theatricality and Deception?" Saying so, Bruce put in a strong kick towards her shin, throwing her to the ground.

The smoke cleared.

"I guess you passed, Bruce."

Smiling, he held her hand as she stood up. She took a step closer to him. "It is time for you to enjoy the spoils of war; what do you say?"

Bruce smiled as she drove her hands behind him. Her lips drew closer to his as her chest pressed against his. At last they met. Bruce closed his eyes as they kissed deeply.

At last she withdrew from his lips and moved towards his ears. Bruce took the time to kiss her nape. As she bit his left earlobe, Bruce heard a faint clicking sound as she whispered. "Theatricality and Deception."

Bruce felt the cold metal of his own sword pressing against the back of his neck. "I win." Talia smiled.

"Uh-oh." Bruce smiled. "I must have forgotten to mention. My sword isn't sharpened. But I guess your knife is; no?"

He put the blade of her knife against her neck. "I win."

Ra's Al Ghul walked into the Arena. Bruce bowed to him, so did Talia.

"Uh-oh" Bruce felt stupid. He had almost forgotten that the Demon was watching the fight while his was snogging his daughter.

Luckily for him, Ra's didn't seem to mind. "Good job, Mr. Wayne. The demon is pleased."

"Thank you, sir. I knew that I had no chance if I fought her directly. That is why I brought a blunt sword."

"Good for you. Kneel."

Bruce knelt before him, so did Talia.

Taking out his own sword, Ra's pressed the flat of the blade against Bruce's shoulders as he whispered the prayers of the initiation.

At last he spoke out loud. "Stand up, Bruce Wayne. As of today, you are a member of the League of Shadows. May the waters of Lazarus and the Shadows of the dark protect you."

Bruce stood up.

Ra's gave a satisfactory smile.

* * *

Bruce slept peacefully that night, until he was jolted awake by a sudden crashing sound near the foot of his bed. A female member of the League stood next to a broken vase. She was fully dressed in the league uniform, but was unarmed. Her face was covered with the League's black mask, and her full-sleeved black jacket was chained up to the brink. She wore a white short skirt that barely crossed her thigh, though only a small portion of her leg was bared. She wore a long white stocking which reached over her knees covering almost half of her thigh. Her black boots too reached up to her knee.

"Who are you?" As much as he tried, Bruce could not avert his eyes from the two inch of her leg that was bared. He tried to stand up, but he then realized that his arms were tied to the head of his bed.

"Have you not heard of the League's bedding ceremony, Mr. Wayne?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good thing you didn't lie, Bruce." The voice was familiar. "I would hate to see you give in to lust."

It was then that Bruce noticed the beautiful red hair of Talia Al Ghul wavering in the soft wind. "Father has already expressed interest in making you the heir to the League of Shadows, hasn't he? Well, this is the first step."

Opening her mask, and boots, Talia Al Ghul gracefully slipped into the bed. Sitting on Bruce's hip, she leaned forward as once again, she pressed her lips against his. This time there was no deception.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bat and His Huntress

**Chapter 2**

** Back to Gotham**

* * *

Bruce did not complain as Talia's hairs brushed against his face. She strategically placed her him on his as she sat down upon him, leaning forward to kiss him. Her soft lips gracefully moved themselves upon his own till it forced him to open them up. She stopped for a moment to look into his eyes. Bruce took the break to speak, "Do you think we should?"

"Shut up, Bruce. Just zip it."

"But..."

Talia extended her arms to open the knot of the rope tying Bruce's hand to the bed-rest. She poised herself cleverly to let the leather jacket round her chest brush against his face.

Bruce finally gave in. As soon as his hands were free, he pressed them around her lower back as she continued her kissing. The next time she stopped, Bruce simply extended his tongue to lick her lips. He didn't want her to stop. Smiling, she replied his request by driving her own tongue against his, pushing it into his mouth. She the gracefully opened her stockings, revealing her long bare legs. Entwining them against his legs, she sat upright, raising her hands, allowing Bruce to pull down the zip of her jacket. Instead of the League's undershirt, she simply wore a white brassiere under the leather jacket. Bruce did not complain.

She too tore off Bruce's nightshirt and then fully laid down upon him. Bruce caressed her bare back as she slithered upon him, with her lips finally reaching his ears. "Let us continue from where we stopped at the Arena." Nibbling his ears, Talia crawled upwards, placing Bruce's lips on her bare shoulders. Bruce nuzzled her neck as he licked the sweat from her naked collar bones, slowly working with his hands to slid them under her skirt.

By the time the light of dawn reached Bruce's bedroom's window, all their pieces of clothing were discarded. Bruce simply held the naked body of Talia against his. She in turn covered Bruce's head with her naked arms, his lips rested upon her bare triceps. Both of them were exhausted. None of them had slept the previous night. But still, this was far from over.

* * *

That evening, Bruce and Talia sat quietly on the private jet of Ra's Al Gul; headed towards Gotham. Not surprisingly, Talia had been assigned to go to Gotham along with Bruce as his 'mentor' by Ra's. Talia understood the real purpose of this arrangement. Bruce was already initiated. He had no need of a mentor. Bruce understood the reason behind this too. Since the day he arrived at the League's hideout seven years earlier, Ra's had seen promise in him. Five years after that, the demon had openly expressed his interest in making Bruce his heir. And the night before, the first day of his formal initiation, Talia had been sent to his bedroom. Bruce too understood the purpose of the arrangement. He did not complain. His hand was placed elegantly on her bare thigh. Talia had already opened her stalkings and boots. She did not complain. Her hand also found his way to Bruce's lap. As the plane reached altitude, she quickly turned toward Bruce and gave him a soft kiss. Then, resting her head on his shoulders, she fell asleep.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon bade his nineteen year old daughter goodbye. It was the third time in a row that he was not at home in the night. He felt sorry for Barbara. It had been seven years since her limbs got paralyzed. And yet, Gordon could not do anything for her.

Taking out his gun and badge, Gordon drove off to the Gotham City Police Department Headquarters.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they reached Gotham. As soon as they landed with their belongings, the flight took off. Talia led Bruce to the Gotham clock-tower, their base of operations.

Bruce looked over to the city's skyline. "The city never sleeps, does it?"

Talia stood next to him. "No it does not."

"Then its time to begin. What do you say?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Ra's did not send the general League uniforms for them. Bruce smirked as he took out his bat themed costume.

When Ra's had asked him to create a code-name for himself, he chose it to be 'The Bat'. When asked why, he had replied, "As a kid, I was always terrified of Bats. It is time that my enemies learn to share my dread."

His costume was designed in accordance with his name.

Fully dressed, Bruce studied his costume. A black jacket and a pair of black trousers were adorned upon him. The chest of his jacket had a white embossed design of a bat. His black round helm was an almost featureless hood, even the eye slits were pitch black, the only piece of texture on it was a slightly grayish emblem of a bat on the forehead. A grey utility belt stored everything he would possibly need.

Once dressed up in the suit, Bruce turned around. Talia was still in the process of wearing the costume. She had a long purple stocking and a black short skirt on. A black brassiere lay over her chest. Turning around to let her back face Bruce, she asked him to tighten it. Bruce could not help but remember the wonderful night they had together as he did so. She then put on a short sleeved purple jacket. It did not have a zip, only a button at the level of her navel. The upper part of her torso lay bare as she spread the collar of her jacket to reveal her delicate collarbone. A mask covered the upper portion of her face. A pair of short finger-less gloves were the last piece of garment to adorn her.

"I am ready."

"You sure? You don't seem dressed enough for a vigilante."

"It helps when your enemy drools over you." She laughed. "And I am pretty sure you are drooling behind that hood of yours."

"I sure am."

Bruce held her by her hip as they jumped down the watchtower.

Gotham's criminals would soon learn to fear the Bat, and his huntress.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 3**

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

It took about three minutes for Talia to find the police radio frequencies. In five minutes, they knew where their grand entrance as vigilantes would be; and who would be the first criminal to get payback.

The Red Hood. The burglar had been spotted for seventeenth time in the same by the police. He always escaped; and always left behind the dead body of one of his henchmen at the site of crime. He did not fear to kill; always worked with five armed robbers.

This time, he reached Ace Chemicals; a chemical manufacturing site out of town. The chemical plant was already abandoned; but the storehouse, the office and more importantly the treasury was still there. This time, according to the radio commands, the Red Hood and his henchmen had already killed three police officers and a civilian.

It took about ten minutes for the two to reach the site of crime. By then another police officer had been killed. The person leading the hunt was Commissioner Gordon. Bruce smiled when he saw him. He remembered his previous life; but that was over now. He was new person, and right now, he had to figure how to get into the plant without turning police attention to themselves. Luckily for him and Talia, the night was dark, and their costumes were black. Crawling through the shadows to reach the plant was just too easy.

Reaching the plant, both the Bat and the Huntress climbed up the wall, using broken bricks and windows as footing. Soon they were at the top of the building. Taking out a lazer from her pocket, Talia cut the glass of a ceiling ventilator as quietly as she could.

Bruce quietly slid down the ventilator followed by Talia. Their job had began.

* * *

Barbara lay awake in the night. She couldn't sleep, not when her father was out, fighting a life-and-death match with Gotham's scum. This part of the night was always the most tough for her. She couldn't sleep, and neither could she get out of bed. Ever since her limbs were paralyzed, she could not pull her out of bed herself. She had tried to do so many times before, but she just couldn't.

A faint knocking at her window woke her up. It was Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward.

"Come in."

She was there when Dick's parents were shot dead at the circus. She could never imagine how he must have felt. She tried to console him then, but she knew that her words would not help him. They were just two innocent ten year old kids at that time.

Then, seven years earlier, she was out in a park when a shootout started between two street gangs. She must have been caught in the crossfire, she did not remember what happened. But the next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed. She could still feel her legs, but she could no longer move them at will.

The very same week, Bruce Disappeared. Bruce was the closest thing to a brother she ever had. He was also Dick's warden. The shared loss strengthened their friendship. And as the years went by, their friendship turned more and more intimate.

* * *

The Bat jumped down the stairs to apprehend the first of the Red Hood's henchmen. He was too scarred to see him that he could not even move as Bruce drove his knife into his neck. He struggled for a few seconds, and then, his bloodied corpse slid down to the ground.

* * *

Barbara's smile felt blissful to Dick. She was happy to see him, even at this hour of the night. He quickly moved near her bed and helped her to get up and sit.

"Hi Dick. Its good to see you."

"Hello Barbara; sorry I am a bit late."

"I could see that." She laughed. She always felt kind of nervous around him.

Barbara surely was pleased to see Dick, but she could not think of any reason for him to come to her at the dead of night.

"Dick, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please tell me why are you here?"

"Well, I don't suppose you remember, you seldom do."

"Remember what?" She was confused.

Taking out a chocolate from his pocket, Dick came close and whispered to Barbara's ears. "Happy Birthday, Barbara."

She gasped. She had almost forgotten. Almost involuntarily, Barbara flung her arms around Dick, pulling him close to her.

She turned to land a kiss on his cheek, but he suddenly turned placing his lips exactly on hers. Barbara saw the look of surprise on his face. She didn't care. Bringing her hands up to hold his head, she continued to softly move her moist lips around his.

* * *

The Huntress did not follow the Bat. Jumping up the stairs, she ran into two of the thugs. Her dress-code was a huge advantage on her side. The goons kept staring at her chest for a long time. She smiled seductively at them, "I don't think I like being stared at, do I?" She slowly moved towards them as one of them uttered a strange guttural sound, perhaps as a reply to her question. She moved towards one of them, and pinning him to the wall, she leaned forward. The other goon, feeling jealous, pushed him over with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconsious. Then, pushing her, he held her by her breasts against the wall, leaning in to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to reach hers, Talia felt one of his hands slide down to her skirt.

"Not so fast, dummy." Holding his head with her fierce palms, Talia turned it around immediately breaking his neck.

Turning her attention to the other goon, she pressed her chest against him to wake him up. The goon made that guttural sound again. "Your turn, Baby." Putting her hands around his neck, she pressed it till he was choked dead. Than gracefully standing up from the corpses, she walked away from the corpses.

* * *

Dick was taken aback by Barbara's sudden attack. He tried to back off, but her surprisingly strong arms held him firmly. He slowly began to notice various facts about her that he had earlier never cared to notice, like the shortness of her nightshirt and the warm feel of her sleeveless arms. He began to notice her glistening collarbones and the way the straps of her nightshirt rested upon them. He began to notice the smell of her perfumed underarms and he began to notice the way her breasts were pressing his chest through her thin nightshirt. Slowly, surprise gave way to acceptance as he kissed her back.

* * *

The Bat searched around the place till he found another Goon. This one was more skilled. He easily evaded Bruce's first attack and landed a punch on his stomach. The Bat kept him engaged in combat for a long time till the goon managed to take out his gun and shoot point blank to his head. His helm protected him from any serious injury, but it still hurt like hell. Bruce fell down to the floor.

The goon, believing his assailant to be dead. His companion shouted from above, inquiring about the gunshot.

"Its okay. I got the situation under control." But as he turned back, Bruce quickly jumped over him, driving a knife into his forehead.

* * *

Gordon commanded his squadrons to get into position. He would not fail today. In about five minutes, GCPD choppers would be arriving to assist them. The Red Hood was going down this time.

* * *

Barbara tried to smile as Dick finally began to kiss back, but her lips were already to busy. Instead, he pulled him closer to herself, joining his collarbones with hers. Her breasts huddled against his chest, and the fabric of her nightshirt was thin enough to let her feel his chest.

Finally, she pulled back from the kiss and began to nuzzle through his neck. Dick let his hand slid under her nightshirt to rub through her back. It was then that he realized that Barbara was wearing nothing apart from her nightshirt. He quickly withdrew his hand, but Barbara held it to bring it back to position. Whispering into his ears, she said, "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

Saying so, Barbara continued to nuzzle through his neck, now with the comfort of having his hands rubbing through his back.

* * *

The last henchmen gave away his position when he shouted downstairs to check on his companion. Talia stepped into the balcony. This goon had a sniper gun pointed towards the policemen.

"So this is the guy who has been on his killing spree."

It had began to rain. Water drenched her as the Huntress walked towards her prey. The goon did not notice her for a long time. When he did, he did not immediately begin to drool. "Who are you? What are you doing over here?"

Talia replied coolly as she unbuttoned her jacket, revealing her now wet navel. "It is not what I am doing here that you need to ask. You need to ask what I am about to do, don't you think so?"

"Are you a cop?"

"Do I look like a cop? Come on, you can remove the brassier yourself." Talia gave her seductive smile as she opened her jacket and threw it to the ground. Her Whole torso was wet by now.

The goon finally gave in to lust. He jumped towards her, immediately throwing his hands around her bare torso to reach for the joint of the strapless brassier. As soon as he opened the knot, before he could even pull it apart, Talia placed a kick on his groin and then threw him down the balcony. He kept screaming until he fell down to the ground, crushing his bones. Just to be sure, Talia took the sniper riffle and drove a bullet straight to his head.

Gathering up her discarded garments, she then walked back into the building.

* * *

Dick began to gather up momentum as he rubbed his hand against Barbara's back. She too was enjoying the night as once again, her lips found their way to his mouth again. This time, she did not wait. She immediately began to attack his tongue with hers aggressively. Dick slid his hand down to her inner thighs. Barbara felt his warm hands brush against them. Breaking apart the kiss, she quickly slipped the words "Pull them closer to yourself."

She didn't know if Dick heard her correctly, but he did pull her bare legs towards himself as he allowed himself to finally climb onto the bed.

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Wait."

Barbara too began to realize how fast an innocent kiss had turned into this. "I understand."

"We can't do this. Not so soon."

"No we can't."

Barbara gave him a final long, but soft kiss on his lips after which, he climbed out of the window, biding farewell to her.

This had become the best birthday of her life.

* * *

Finally sighting the Red Hood, The Bat ran after it. Chasing him through rooms, breaking through closed doors they finally reached the storage facility. Bruce shouted, commanding him to stop. He didn't. Bruce kept on running till suddenly, the Red Hood jumped over the railing down to the big vats of chemicals below, presumably killing himself.

His wallet had fallen when he was running. Examining it, the only thing that Bruce found inside was a Joker playing card.

He walked back into the official building to meet the Huntress.

"We did it." He smiled.

"Yes we did." She smiled back.

"And did I tell you how hot you look in that new dress of yours, especially when you are wet?"

She pouted, seductively playing with her hair, "No you didn't."

Their little mischievous conversation was however cut short with the arrival of GCPD helicopters outside the building, along with Gordon's voice booming, "GCPD! Surrender and come out of the building now, or suffer the consequences."


	4. Chapter 4: Song of the Rain

**Chapter 3**

**Song of the Rain**

Bruce and Talia ran through the rooms, avoiding windows as GCPD helicopters scouted over the place.

As they reached the ground floor, Talia handed out a strange headphone to Bruce, wearing one herself. As soon as he wore it, Talia took out a small remote and pressed it. Immediately, a very uncomfortable sound echoed through the air.

The huntress mouthed the word "Now". Banging through the back-door, Bruce and Talia ran through the barricade prepared by the GCPD. Most of the officers were lying on the ground with their hands tightly pressed around their ears. A few of them tried to shoot at them, but none of them could gather enough concentration to actually aim. Taking one of the police bikes, Talia mounted on it as Bruce jumped on the rear seat. Together, they sped away from the building.

* * *

It was still raining. Dick could not go back to the Wayne Manor in this rain, but he just could not let himself go back into Barbara's room. He simply sat outside her window.

* * *

The rain had now drenched both of them. As they sped away on the bike, the GCPD did not give chase. Bruce looked towards Talia as she rode in the rain. Her wet hair flung beautifully around her neck. He allowed his hands to wound themselves around Talia's wet belly.

They parked the bike two blocks away from the clock tower.

As they finally reached inside the clock-tower, Bruce and Talia quickly turned to look at one another. Both opened their just had their first successful night out as vigilantes in Gotham. They had to celebrate that.

* * *

"Dick, are you still there?" Barbara asked as she lay on her bed.

There was no response.

"Dick, I know you are there. Please open the window."

Dick did as he was told. Barbara smiled. "Take me outside."

"Barbara, no. Its raining."

"Do as I say, please. Its my birthday." Barbara tilted her head, revealing the curve of her nape.

Dick had to comply. Going inside the room, he picked her up, carrying her towards her wheelchair.

"No. Carry me."

* * *

"Did I tell you how hot you look when you are wearing that costume? Especially when you are wet?"

"Yes you did." Talia jumped forward towards Bruce, locking in an intimate embrace. She quickly took off her Jacket as he threw herself along with him to the floor.

"What are you waiting for Bruce? You fastened the Brassier. You are the one who should unfasten it."

Bruce did not say anything. Instead, he slid his hands to feel the edge of her stocking, pulling it down. Her bare legs were always too beautiful for Bruce.

Talia began to say something, but Bruce simply pressed his lips tightly against her. Her wet body lingered around his, as she twisted and turned over him. Finally, Bruce did the task he was assigned to do. Taking off the Brassier, he let her escape his tight embrace for a moment to allow Talia to undress him.

* * *

Once in the rain, Dick put Barbara down on the concrete floor beside her room, sitting down beside her.

She took her arm up and extended it to rest on his shoulders. The rain had already made them wet.

Dick looked towards her. Her nightshirt was drizzled in the rain, revealing more of her beauty. Her innocent smile seemed extremely seductive as water flowed down her cheeks and neck.

Dick no longer could resist. Pulling her over himself, he brought her mouth closer to his, letting the heat of her nostrils flare at him. Her wet breasts lay over his chest, their collarbones joined to each other. joining their lips, Dick let his tongue venture into her mouth, rubbing its tip along her's.

* * *

Bruce ran his hands furiously over Talia's legs. She continued to twirl herself over his body, her bare wet breasts rubbing over his chest. They were liplocked in a deep kiss, with their saliva mixing to form an eternal syrup of ecstacy.

Talia raised her legs to wound them around Bruce's hip. As he let his hands venture from her legs to her lower back, Bruce noticed that her wet skirt was still on. Pulling away from the kiss, he whispered, "It seems unjust that you are the better dressed between us." Talia replied breathlessly, "We could change that."

Saying so, she held Bruce's hand down to her skirt allowing him to bring it down. Bruce was only too happy to do so. Talia could feel his excitement on her thighs.

* * *

Dick felt his hands once again slide under Barbara's nightshirt. This time, neither of them complained.

The wet fabric of her clothes felt cold as he let his hands rub against her back. He allowed one hand to move swiftly towards her wet chest.

Barbara felt Dick's hands moving all over her body, she did not complain. Instead, she let her own hands go around his head, letting her bare underarms lend their heat to his face. She fought Dick with her tongue, letting them intertwine with each other.

* * *

Talia let her chest press against Bruce's lips as she rose up. He began to lick of the water from her collarbones and breasts as she moaned in delight. He then went down to let his tongue play over her navels and then down to her thighs. Talia jumped up in excitement as he let his tongue play around her inner thighs, his hands holding on to her breasts, caressing them tenderly.

She twirled and moaned in delight as the light of the sun peered down the small windows, signifying their first morning in Gotham.

* * *

As the sun came up, Dick took Barbara back to her bed. As he turned to leave, Barbara pulled him back. She repeated, "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

Smiling he let himself onto her bed, nuzzling her around her collarbone. One of his hand went down to pull her leg around himself as the other continued its job of rubbing her back.

Barbara felt blessed as she let up her trail of kisses run from his ears to his eyes. His lips touched her breasts once or twice. It took all her willpower not to moan.

Soon, they fell asleep by each other, their lips only an inch apart.

* * *

Talia woke up naked, with Bruce laying beside her. They patrolled at night. They had the whole day to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5: Green

**Chapter five**

**Green**

Barbara woke up lazily. Her bedsheet was muffled Around her body. A sudden panic engulfed her as she noticed her nightshirt lying on the ground. Turning about using the strength of her hips, she poised her body to face Dick.

_Please don't say me that we crossed the line..._

He was still asleep, which meant that she could not extract the answer from him yet, but his pants were still on, which gave an enormous reassurance to the young Gordon.

She looked towards the clock, it was 9:30. Her father would not be home yet, she knew it. He usually came at about Twelve. Her eighteenth birthday was no exception.

She had to get up. Putting the presure on her hands, she pushed herself to sit up on the bed. Pulling the wheelchair towards herself, she managed to get into it. Taking a few turns towards the wardrobe, she pulled a shirt out of her wardrobe, but decided to keep it back there. She had time. Taking out a towel, she put it over her body covering her up from her collarbones to her upper thighs.

She looked towards Dick, he was still asleep. She let him sleep. Dragging the wheelchair towards the bathroom, she readied herself for a quick shower. She had always found it strange to bathe on a wheelchair, and even the years couldn't help her overcome that uncomfort. She put the towel on the rack before going into the shower. The cold water sprayed on her face and body. The effect was chilling, yet somewhat... Comforting. She stayed in the shower for a few minutes. Comming out, she used the towel to dry her up a bit. She then went back to her wardrobe. She picked up a change of fresh undercloths. Putting the brassier was easy, as always. Putting anything on her legs was however not as easy. it took some time. Finally she put on her shirt, it was about 10:15 when she was ready. She then went over to wake her companion.

* * *

Talia woke up at about ten. Not suprisingly, she was naked. However, the fact that surprised her was the fact that Bruce was not around. He definetely was not in the bed, instead she found herself cuddling aggresively with a pillow. She walked around the clock tower, searching for him. When she finallymfound him, he was dressing up, in casual street wear. Seeing her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Not satisfied with that, Talia dragged his head towards her with her strong arms as she surrounded his hips with her legs. She pressed her lips strongly on his as he violently humped around his waist.

At first, it seemed as if it was working, as Bruce pushed her against the wall and began nuzzling her, scratching up her bare back. However, he quickly let her go and turned back.

"What?" She asked him.

"I have some work to do."

"Now?"

"Yes. Sorry, but i gotta go."

"As the bat or as Bruce Wayne?"

He didn't answer immediately. After a long pause, he sighed. "As neither. This isn't a job for the Bat, but Bruce Wayne is dead."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To check up on a few friends of the later."

Talia pursed her lips, debating on whether she should or shouldn't allow him to go. At last, concluding on the former, she silently nodded. Pulling her for a deep hug, Bruce gave her one long kiss as a 'thank you.' She was left moaning on the floor as Bruce finally went off the Clocktower.

* * *

It was time to wake him up. Barbara slid her wheelchair towards her bed wher Dick was asleep.

"Dick. Dick wake up..." It had no effect. She leaned in forward to put a slight kiss on his lips. Hopefully that would wake him up.

It did.

Dick slowly opened his eyes. Barbara was smiling before him.

"Hey." He said softly. Her torso was glistening underneath her unbuttoned shirt. He could see thatshe had just had a bath, her hair was wet. The red fiery strands were spread over her collarbones. The morning sunlight was shining upon them. A few drops of water fell from her hair, flowing down her chest to her blue brasier. Her legs were bare. He rose up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Barbara smiled as he drew back. She leaned in forward for another. This one was more passionate. It took a lot of effort for him to draw back.

Taking his shirt from the ground, Dick prepared to get dressed when someone knocked the bell.

"Who's it?" he asked.

"I am half naked. You get the door." Barbara shrugged.

Sighing, Dick put on his shirt and went towards the main door. A man witha green suit and golden cane stood by the gate. His face was covered by the shadow of his hat, which too was green in colour.

"Ready for the birthday riddle?" He smiled as he struck Dick's head with his cane. Looking over the unconscious boy, he mused to himself. "Oh, its not you. So she is inside..."


End file.
